sao_abridgedfandomcom-20200213-history
Godfree
Godfree (ゴドフリー, Godofurī) was a Role-Player in Sword Art Online. He was a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath where he took his role-playing very seriously to the point where it annoyed everyone around him because he wouldn’t stop. Biography Pre-Episode 9 Godfree was a Roleplayer who portrayed himself as a happy knight. When he became trapped in SAO, instead of taking things seriously, he continued to use his persona and eventually joined the Knights of the Blood Oath, where he annoyed people like Asuna and Kuradeel. Episode 9 After Kirito became a member of the Knights of the Blood Oath, Godfree put is in charge of training him by Heathcliff, possibly in a effort to humiliate him further. When Kirito and Godfree first meet, Kirito is immediately annoyed with him speaking like an Englishman for roleplaying. Kirito feels that Godfree's service isn't necessary because he went face to face with the Guild leader, but Godfree points out that Kirito lost that fight. During Kirito's and Godfree's training exercise, Godfree brings a fellow member Kuradeel. Godfree explains that he heard of Kirito's and Kuradeel's "petty squabble" and decided upon himself to smooth things over, by forming a party. Kirito points out that the "petty squabble" was started because Kuradeel broke into Asuna's house, which Kuradeel seemed to apologize for. Godfree told Kirito that he should respect the elderly, as they have experience that make up for their lack of good looks. But Kuradeel reveal that he's twenty six, much to Godfree's awkwardness. At the half way point, the party take a lunch break. Godfree and Kirito drink water from their pouch, which were spiked with paralysis poison by Kuradeel. At first Godfree thinks this is a joke and asks Kuradeel for the antidote, but Kuradeel slashes Godfree with his sword. As Kuradeel is slashing Godfree, he remarks how annoying Godfree's roleplaying persona is. With his life in danger, Godfree agrees to stop roleplaying and asks Kuradeel to put the sword down. Kuradeel with a sinister tone, agrees to put it down, making Godfree relieved. Thinking he's accomplished smoothing things over, Godfree tells Kirito that by talking out their differences, there's nothing they can't accomplish, but Kuradeel puts the sword down into Godfree's back, running him through until he dies. Personality Not much is known about what Godfree was like before SAO, but what we do know is he loved role-playing, so much so he would stay in character no matter what. He portrayed himself as a loud, overly friendly jolly knight, who spoke in Shakespearean form of English, and seemed to be unaware that his persona annoyed people. It's not really known what he was really like, but he seemed like a genuinely kind person who wanted everyone to get along. Differences from the Original In the original Godfree wasn't a roleplayer, nor did he speak in Ye Olde English. He was an easy going person and a person who disliked conflicts among comrades. Godfree was also slow to understand that Kuradeel was betraying them, but the original version thought his treachery was some form of training exercise rather than a joke. Voice Actor * In the Japanese Dub Godfree is voiced by Ebara Masashi. * In the English Dub Godfree is voiced by Kyle Hebert. * In the Abridged Series Godfree is voiced by Antfish. Quotes TBA Trivia TBA References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:A to Z Category:SAO Players Category:Side Characters Category:Deceased Characters